Kazuya Aoi Image Gallery
Images of Kazuya Aoi Manga Chapter = Chapter 10 cover.jpg Chapter 17 Cover.jpg Chapter 37 Cover.jpg Chapter 38 Cover.jpg Chapter 045 Cover.jpg Chapter 048 Cover.jpg Chapter 050 Cover.jpg Chapter 085 Cover.jpg Chapter 101 Cover.jpg Chapter 108 Cover.jpg Chapter 117 Cover.jpg Chapter 118 Cover.jpg Chapter 125 Cover.jpg Chapter 131 Cover.jpg Chapter 177.png Chapter 183 Cover.jpg Freezing c190.jpg Freezing c191.jpg Freezing c193.jpg 197.png Chapter 204.png Chapter 206.jpg Chapter 207.jpg Chapter 208.png Freezing 210.png 212 Cover.jpg 214 Cover.jpg 002freezing219.png Chapter 223.jpg Chapter 225.png |-| Main = Kazuya baby.jpg|Kazuya as an infant Kazuya.png|Orie imagining Kazuya leaving her hate this picture.png|Kazuya being smothered by his mother Freezing-6351409.jpg|Young Kazuha and Baby Kazuya Limiter offer.png|Kazuya offers to be Satellizer's Limiter Kazuya first freezing.jpg|Kazuya unleashes Freezing for the first time Kazuya Pist.jpg|Kazuya's rage Freezing 009 5.jpg|Kazuya's Freezing similar to a Nova Kazuya and Satellizer vs Ingrid.jpg|Kazuya stands between Satellizer and Ingrid Kazuya slaps ingrid.jpg|Kazuya slaps Ingrid for her misjudgment on her best friend's death Satellizer confirms kazuya.jpg|Satellizer confirming Kazuya's touch Freezing012 006.jpg|Kazuya punches a thug who's holding Arthur hostage Kazuya stops fight.png|Kazuya interrupts the duel between Satellizer and Rana Kazuya promises.png|Kazuya vows to protect Satellizer in the coming Nova Clash Kazuya drunk satellizer.jpg|Kazuya carries a drunken Satellizer Freezing-2284719.jpg|Kazuya tells Louis his relationship with Satellizer is none of his business Fcfeea1ede4376ace2bece3eaef4c2da.jpg|Kazuya tells Satellizer he loves her Freezing 047 020.jpg|Kazuya is happy Satellizer answered his sister's calls Kazuya neutralized Louis freezing.jpg|Kazuya neutralizes Louis' Freezing to help Satellizer Kazuya stops Satella and Rana.png|Kazuya saves Chiffon from Satellizer and Rana Kazuya refusing to obey Gengo's Will.png|Kazuya refusing to serve his grandfather's will Satilla meeta gengo.jpg|Kazuya escorts Satellizer to meet Gengo for the first time 015213.jpg|Kazuya Satellizer Rana team up Freezing121 022.jpg|Kazuya panicking over a wounded Satellizer Through the Heart.jpg|Kazuya fatally wounded by Satellizer Freezing123 016.jpg|Kazuya kisses Satellizer Kazuya011.jpg|Kazuya at his best Kazuya denounces Gengo.png|Kazuya denounces Gengo Freezing154 023.jpg|Kazuya notes how pretty his aunts are Freezing021.jpg|Kazuya escorts his aunts to the dinner party Freezing158 006.jpg|Kazuya spots the drug Satellizer put in his wine Kazuya Satellizer Awkward.jpg|Kazuya's awkward moment with Satellizer Kazuya and Satellizer 2.jpg|Kazuya doing the first room visit with Satellizer Kazuya Cassandra 002.jpg|Kazuya saved by Cassandra Freezing176 021.jpg|Kazuya desperately saving Satellizer from Pandora-Type Nova Freezing117 017.jpg|Kazuya willing to protect everyone Kazuya nova2.jpg|Kazuya's eyes change 18307.jpg|Kazuya restrains the Pandora-Type Nova Kazuya53e5ea1bbe150f89fe4ebfe8422a0a3aed5f229a hq.jpg|Kazuya sees and hears the cries of Soul Energy Freezing195 18.jpg|Kazuya decides to use his power to protect mankind's future 4c6c9ea6988266d34e368d12e1bd708fdc09acde hq.jpg|Kazuya gives Satellizer power under his control 01.jpg|Kazuya is motivated by his sister's words Kazuya's control.jpg|Kazuya controlling the Pandora Kazuya Nova Power.jpg|Kazuya stealing the Nova power Freezing196 015.jpg|Kazuya sees the effects of the Pandora under his control Kazuya Nova.jpg|Kazuya's Nova form Freezing197 015.jpg|Elizabeth and Arnett turn on Kazuya after controlling them with his power Freezing197 016.jpg|We Are One Freezing-198-v26-pic-26.jpg|Kazuya and his friends confront Rana Kazuya freezing field 016.jpg|Kazuya's Freezing field 017 freezing.jpg|Kazuya believes he's not human Hugs.PNG|Satellizer hugs Kazuya Freezing022.jpg|Kazuya and Satellizer's moment Freezing203 24.jpg|Kazuya tells Satellizer that he will be hers Kazuya Kisses Satellizer.jpg|Kazuya and Satellizer's first real kiss Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 5.37.03 PM.png|Kazuya's mental breakdown as Satellizer approaches him Freezing004 1471302294.jpg|Satellizer comforts Kazuya Kazuya's destiny.jpg|Kazuya cannot deny his destiny Kazuya008 1473199511.jpg|Kazuya in disguise Freezing-209-v31-pic-2-3.jpg|Kazuya intervenes in the Round Freezing-209-v31-pic-4.jpg|Kazuya neutralizes a Nova's Freezing to help the Rounders Queen Maria Kazuya.jpg|Kazuya approached by Maria Eluka Nova Kazuya talks to Queen Maria.png|Kazuya speaks to Maria Eluka Nova 0212-034.jpg|Kazuya can see into the past Kazuya soul energy033.png|Kazuya senses danger Kazuyafreezing010.png|Kazuya freezes Ibanyle's warriors Kazuya011.png|Boy From Another World 000000013.png|Kazuya communicates in mind with the Rounders using his Freezing 4.jpg|Kazuya controlling the Rounders 010 Kazuya.png|Kazuya's hidden power Kazuya Powerful Omnidirectional Freezing.jpg|Kazuya unleashes a powerful OMINIDIRECTIONAL FREEZING to counter the Goddesses of Balance 59e3322b77dc4a80ed74370223487d08.jpg|Orie Ryuuichi Kazuha leaving Kazuya Kazuya in command of Platoon 13.png|Kazuya takes command of Platoon 13 temporary known as "Aoi Kazuya Platoon" |-| Zero = Zero013.png|Kazuya takes a bath Zero035.png|Kazuya living with his sister Kazuha Zero002.png|Kazuya having his meal Zero003.png|Kazuya meets Yu-Mi Kim |-| Colored = Intro 2.jpg|Kazuya meets Satellizer from behind... Kazuya Satella meet.jpg|...but mistakes her for his deceased sister 0006 006.jpg 012.jpg|Kazuya stands up to the thug leader 046.jpg|Kazuya and Satellizer confronted by Louis and Holly 046 2.jpg|Kazuya stops Satellizer from saying anymore to her brother 053.jpg|Kazuya Satellizer Rana arrive in Alaska 053 2.jpg|Welcoming Party 060.jpg|Alert 0066-007.jpg|Kazuya learns from Andre what the Chevalier did to Elizabeth Chapter 073 Cover.jpg Kazuya and Satellizer color.png|Kazuya and Satellizer's cold stares Kazuya color.png 3a974287d8d770e082812b5350735623.jpg|Kazuya and Satellizer's first date Satela.png|Kazuya and Satellizer introduction in Pair Love Stories 005.jpg|Kazuya at his sister's grave 010.jpg|Kazuya asks to become Satellizer's Limiter 011.jpg Anime Season 1= Kazuyafaceshot.jpg|Kazuya as he appears in the anime Screenshot 2018-12-01 at 5.26.53 PM.png|Kazuya's bioscan about his Stigmata body FREEZING - 11 - Large 30.jpg|Kazuya and Kazuha Kazuya and Satellizer dancing.png|Kazuya and Satellizer Freezing-episode-6-fundoshi-anime-image-gallery-010.jpg|Kazuya and Rana Screenshot 2018-12-01 at 5.09.14 PM.png Screenshot 2018-12-01 at 5.09.41 PM.png 083723e8c4.jpg Screenshot 2018-11-07 at 1.56.38 PM.png|Kazuya with Arthur and Kaho Kazuya Pist 2.png|Kazuya using Freezing for the first time Screenshot 2018-11-17 at 5.04.49 PM.png Screenshot 2018-11-17 at 5.04.59 PM.png Screenshot 2018-11-17 at 5.10.02 PM.png Kazuyaoutcold.jpg|Kazuya knocked out Screenshot 2018-11-19 at 8.21.35 PM.png Kazuya and Satellizer awkward moment .png|Kazuya and Satellizer's awkward moment Screenshot 2018-12-01 at 6.13.10 PM.png Screenshot 2018-11-23 at 2.12.33 PM.png Screenshot 2018-11-23 at 2.08.51 PM.png 011 (6).jpg|Kazuya stops Cassie from almost killing Satellizer FREEZING - 11 - Large 29.jpg FREEZING - 11 - Large 31.jpg Screenshot 2018-11-12 at 11.01.16 PM.png|Kazuya's Ereinbar Set with Satellizer and other Pandoras Kazuya and Satellizer ok.png Freezing-12-17.jpg|Kazuya with his friends Freezing OVA 3 - Bisa Dilihat! Pengukuran Tubuh Radikal!.mkv snapshot 02.47 -2011.06.30 14.49.10-.jpg |-| Season 2 = Freezing Vibration - 01 - Large 10.jpg Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 6.40.54 PM.png|Kazuya playing cards with Satellizer and Rana Kazuya's freezing.png|Kazuya neutralizes Louis' Freezing to help Satellizer Kazuya and Satellizer victory.png|Kazuya and Satellizer in the light Kazuya and Satellizer victory2.png Kazuya and Satellizer Arive.png|Kazuya and Satellizer return to Alaska 830706-freezing-anime-wallpaper-1920x1080-for-samsung.jpg Screenshot 2018-11-17 at 5.22.54 PM.png Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 7.54.53 PM.png|Kazuya uses Freezing on Satellizer Screenshot 2018-11-11 at 9.44.44 PM.png Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 8.01.05 PM.png Screenshot 2018-11-11 at 9.50.14 PM.png |-| Eyecatches = Eye catcher 381064-freezing.jpg|Kazuya Satellizer Rana eyecatcher1 03.png|Kazuya Satellizer Rana eyecatcher2 |-| Gifs = Kazuya Aoi.gif 26574-freezing-kazuya-power-up.gif E22e37725fa4e7d200e4bd5d6c3ec578db53564f hq.gif|Kazuya unleashes Freezing Kazuya push back Ingrid.gif Kazuya neutralizes freezing.gif Satellizer Kazuya touch.gif|Satellizer feeling Kazuya's hand 1483957432 Freezing satellizer.gif Satellizer falls on Kazuya.gif Kazuya and Satellizer Prom.gif|Kazuya and Satellizer prom Kazuya Freezing Everyone.gif Kazuya freezing to the limit.gif 9nzj.gif|Kazuya stops Satellizer Kazuya ereinbar set.gif E78a97412b489680c82d05c8487df4c8.gif 350iqLl6FaSOYPygnP3AqCagrNZaewFi.gif Kazuya and Satellizer victory.gif Kazuya Omnidirectional Freezing.gif|Kazuya's Omnidirectional Freezing Kazuya enters Satillizer mind.gif|Kazuya entering Satellizer's mind Other Other = Ka.jpg Freezing Kazuya.png 0210 Kazuya.jpg Freezing8.png 20101204 1168599.jpg 7f531c664a29cedb2064b&690.jpeg Freezing-characters.jpg Satellizer bridget and aoi kazuya render.png Freezing wraparound.jpg Freezing Kazuya Aoi.png Freezing.full.1659488.jpg Freezing-2011-5670d9ed9e47c.png Freezing Kazuya Stella.png Kazuya Dress Up Render.png Kazuyacolor.png Category:Image Gallery